Family Memories
by JinxWriter
Summary: Ronin, Queen Tara, and their son look through Ronin's memory book.


Family Memories

It was a bright sunny day in Moonhaven and Lucius was curled up next to his father, general Ronin of the leafmen, looking at his old memory book of family photos. Ronin had decided to stick pictures of his son in since he was now starting new memories as a family together. Queen Tara took notice to this and decided to join in the family fun. She joined her husband and little boy on the couch with Ronin in the middle scrolling through pictures. "Here's another one. That's Nim Galuu holding you as a baby," Ronin pointed to a photo of Queen Tara in a hospital room staring at Nim holding Lucius in two of his arms.

"Wow! I didn't know so many people wanted to see me. Haven't they heard of space?" Lucius asked curiously. Queen Tara and Ronin chuckled as they continued to flip through family pictures. Ronin flipped to another one of the pages and his eyes suddenly widened. He had just flipped to a humorous photo of himself at a young preteen age holding a wooden microphone while wearing a green sleeveless shirt and shorts with a helmet, posing and singing with his dad! This caused Lucius and his mother to crack up. "Ok, it's not that funny!" Ronin said.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious," Lucius laughed out.

"We were bored," Ronin said with flushed red cheeks.

"Yeah you were bored alright," said Queen Tara with a chuckle. Ronin grumbled and flipped the page. Now he would not see the end of it from them both. He flipped to a more relaxing photo with Queen Tara sitting in a rocking chair cradling Lucius as a baby in her arms. Ronin was kneeling beside her staring lovingly at the sight of their newborn baby boy. "This one's my favorite," Queen Tara admitted. Ronin agreed with a nod.

"Hey! I sure was small back then," said Lucius.

"Yes you were. You were a little happy baby with big bright eyes," said Ronin.

"But now you're a handsome young man," said Queen Tara. Lucius smiled and flipped back two pages back to the same photo which Ronin found embarrassing. "This one's my favorite," he said.

"Why did I even save this one?" he asked.

"Because it's a picture with you and grandpa. Besides, you deserve the best memories with your family, because I know I do with mine," said Lucius with a smile. Ronin smiled at his young boy and ruffled a hand through his hair. They continued to flip through the book until they came to another one. This time it was a humorous photo, but Ronin did not find this one embarrassing. In fact, he found it quite entertaining. It was a photo of his mother sitting on a colorful hummingbird smiling for the camera, yet his dad was distracting her making silly faces with tongue out. She could not help but narrow her eyes at her husband's silliness. "This one was taken when we were on vacation to the outer forest in the Fall," said Ronin.

"What was it like there?" Lucius asked.

"It was beautiful. The best time to go is in the Fall, and all the trees are in different colors. It looks like someone took a paintbrush and painted it in," said Ronin.

"It sounds nice. Maybe we can go there one day," Queen Tara said.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go now," said Lucius. He hopped off the couch and started walking upstairs.

"Lucius, where are you going?" Ronin asked.

"What does it look like? I'm packing my suitcase," said Lucius.

"Sweetie, when I said go one day, I didn't mean _now_," Queen Tara said.

"Aw, man!" Lucius grew disappointed. He walked back downstairs and plopped beside his family. He had been ready to take a long vacation away from the house, but it looked like it would not be happening soon. "Can we at least go for my birthday?" he asked with the classic puppy dog face. Ronin and Queen Tara looked at each other and smiled. Maybe they would consider going for a nice vacation when their son's sixth birthday came along. Chuckling Queen Tara and Ronin pulled their son close to them as they continued looking through the photo album.

Maybe one day they could make more memories together. Surely enough, that day would come.

* * *

FIN

Wow. How long has it been since I posted? Sorry for the wait guys. So I decided to make it up for ya! I wanted to do something short and sweet. I hope this cheers up your day if you're not having the greatest of ones! :D

Was it good? Bad? Mary-sueish? Leave a review for your thoughts. :)


End file.
